


ocean tides

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Death, Denial of Feelings, Heavy Angst, Injury, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sad, Sad Ending, Weapons, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His eyes seemed to dim back into the darkness but before the world around him faded fully he had his first clear thought: I'm not safe here, something about this man isn't right. The world around him sunk into blackness.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	ocean tides

Beeping flooded George's ears as he fell in and out of a hazy state. 

He had wished he was dead, but through the pain-soaked haze that filled his mind like a storm cloud, he didn’t know he wished it. 

Time would pass which made the brunette aware of short periods of non-pain. But when there was pain it would wash over him like sorrowful ocean tides. 

Sometimes the beeping would stop. Sometimes he would stop.

he would be suddenly aware he just couldn’t pull another breath and that was all right, that was good; he could take a certain level of pain but at some point, he would just be glad to get out of this cruel game. 

A mouth would clamp over his, it was unmistakably a man's mouth. The wind blew from the man's mouth and down his throat, pushing hair into his lungs. When the man pulled back he whispered soft but bitter swears. His warder had a biting stench of alcohol and metal. 

As the brunette slowly breathed in the crisp surrounding air, he began to fade back into the haze, before the dimming world was gone entirely he heard the man mutter to himself “that was close” 

Not close enough he thought before drifting to sleep. 

He dreamed of his home, Brighton. 

He dreamed of going outside in the winter and feeling the cold air nip at your nose, the feeling of the summer sun shining through his bedroom window. 

When he returned to his state of semi-consciousness the pain crashed over him like harsh tides on a windy day. 

The pain appeared to come and go but when it would go he was always dumbly grateful, he’d fool his mind because the pain was still there, waiting to return. 

It took time before he was able to break the dried scum of saliva that had glued his lips together and rasp out “Where am I?” to the blond man that stood in the room with him. 

“Orlando, Florida.” He spoke nonchalantly while maintaining his gaze in the opposite direction of the brunette. 

George faded back to darkness.

when he came back to reality the pain and haze followed. 

Then an awareness that the pain was constant came, it was buried sometimes but never gone. His legs had been broken and there's only so much that pain can ease.

His first real memory flashed before him, the man pushing air down his throat and pushing it down to his lungs, another memory followed. His fingers shoving something into his mouth. They would sit in his mouth and melt, when they eventually did his mouth would be flooded with the horribly overpowering bitter taste. He would've loved to spit the bitter taste from his mouth but knew it was best not to because the flavor would bury the constant pain. 

His days were spent slowly moving in and out of the haze at various intervals. 

He had no way to track time, he didn't know when it was day or when it was night. The day remained unknown to him. 

He faded back into the hazy semi-conscious reality to be presented with the blonde man standing right beside him. 

“You've finally woken,” he spoke deeply and slightly monotone

The cold basement walls pushed deeper into George's back, he knew the walls were staying put but it felt like it was closing in on him. 

George opened his mouth to speak but was unable to think of things to say and sighed in defeat. 

“Here.” The blonde spoke as he grabbed a bowl off a side table and handing it down to George

The bowl was filled with soup.

The taller man stared down at George watching as he slowly ate the soup.

The taller man explained what happened to George as he placed spoonfuls of soup into his mouth.

George tried to shift his legs which sent a sharp and shooting pain through his body.

“Be careful dear, I can only give you so many of those pills.” The blonde spoke as he placed his hand on George's shoulder 

“How far are we from everyone?” George rasped out

“A ways away.” the taller mans face remained blank and unbothered

They sat in silence before the blonde man broke it

“Done?” he tapped the spoon on the rim of the bowl a couple of times

George just nodded.

The taller man turned towards the stairs, he walked his way to the base of them before turning back to George.

“I'm Dream by the way.” 

Before George could speak again Dream was already gone.

George was stuck in a basement, unable to move without pain crashing over him and only having a small candle as his source of light.

His head was cloudy, his thoughts were hazy and unclear.

His eyes seemed to dim back into the darkness but before the world around him faded fully he had his first clear thought: I'm not safe here, something about this man isn't right. The world around him sunk into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters will probably be shorter just because it's easier for me to do that, anyways tysm for reading this!! I'm working very hard on this one and I hope you enjoy it if u do please leave kudos :-) writing tips and criticism are welcome <3


End file.
